


It's All In Our Letters

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stanford Era, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, previous Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of letters written between Sam and Dean during Sam's time at Stanford. </p>
<p>"There are so many things I want to tell you and I’m sure more than half of it you don’t want to hear anyway. <br/>So let’s stick with this: None of this is your fault!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In Our Letters

**Author's Note:**

> G- Rating for now; this may change during the series!
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ted Nugent  
Post Box 34352

**October 7th**

_Dean,_

_There are so many things I want to tell you and I’m sure more than half of it you don’t want to hear anyway._

_So let’s stick with this: None of this is your fault!_

_It’s not your fault I left._

_It’s not your fault dad and I never got along and it’s certainly not your fault that our family is that fucked up._

_In fact, the only thing I didn’t hate about our life was you. And you know that, Dean! You know how much you meant to me – how much you will always mean to me. Not because we’re brothers and connected by birth and blood._

_You know why, Dean._

_I would ask you to come and see me, but I can imagine your answer already. Still … you know._

_Always yours,_

_Sam_


End file.
